The Never Ending Road
by Rhiannon A. Christy
Summary: Bella always felt a pull towards La Push, mostly the Pack. Everyone believed it was because of her connection to Jake. No one thought her tie to the wolves ran much deeper into the past, but for Bella all roads lead to him. Bella/Jacob Bella/Ephraim.
1. Preface: Your World Was Not Mine

Preface: (Your World Was Not Mine)

* * *

(Ephraim's POV)

There had never been any question to my loyalty to my people, my pack, and my family. Though surprised, I had welcomed the gift the Ancestors had bestowed upon me when I had been chosen to become one of the Protectors. I had never once shunned my position as Alpha.

I loved my people and I loved my wife. We had all learned the legends as we were children, we understood that our wolves had a true mate. But for so long not one of us had found her. It began to be believed that finding our souls true mate was rare. Maybe it was, or maybe we yet did not understand the will of our Fathers.

We had each taken wives, strong women that would produce powerful sons and beautiful daughters. We had grown to love them very much. My own wife had given me a son that I knew would one day become a strong wolf and capable Alpha. I loved both of them greatly.

I thought nothing would break my ties to them. That was until I met _her._ Diana.

It had been the beginning of summer, the flowers were just starting to bloom. The sun had just reached its highest point, covering the earth in a rare light for this part of the world. I was patrolling the borders of our land, still not fully trusting the Cold Ones that called themselves the Cullens.

It was not uncommon to hear commotion from the town not far from the reservation, but the voice I heard was too close. I knew whoever it was had to be on our land. Even though I had not smelled the sickly scent of a vampire I had still been unprepared for the view that met me once I had stepped out into the clearing.

A young woman, not past more than the youthful flush of her sixteenth birthday, was curled atop the ground. Her dress in tatters and small scratches covering what skin had been exposed. It had not been the girl herself that had surprised me. Many of the young girls from the reservation would wander off, I had had to find and lead many of them home. No it was the fact that the girl almost silently crying in front of me was obviously a Pale Face.

Her skin had been as white a the snow on the mountains, but her hair was the color of tree bark. Dark and rich. I stood in my wolf form before her, her face turned away from me, and all I could think about was the desire I had to phase back just so I could run my fingers through her hair.

I had turned back into the trees before she had been able to notice me. I quickly phased and dressed. It did not matter that she was not of Quileute decent, she was still human and I felt the pull to protect her. That should have been enough for me to realize she was someone more important.

I had kneeled down beside her and without thinking ran my hand through her hair. She flinched, but turned her head and gazed up into my eyes. Everything up until that moment no longer mattered. This young woman became my world.

I still felt the love for my wife, but it had diminished from romantic to a brotherly love. The girl had whimpered then and burrowed into my chest. I simply held her, my wolf's mate. Had I understood at that moment just how short my time would be with her, I would have fled with her in my arms. Never to return to my people. I only hope that the Ancestors had some reason for giving her to me and ripping her away so quickly.

* * *

A.N. Ok this is a Bella/Ephraim fic, though there is a small Bella/Jake not so much romance as friendship. I was thinking about how hard it is to find Bella/Ephraim fics as they are not as popular and this idea popped into my head so I went with it. Hope everyone enjoys.


	2. Dreaming My Dreams

Chapter One: Dreaming My Dreams

* * *

(Jacob's POV)

I try to hold in the sigh that wants to escape as I watch Bella stick the toes of her bare foot into the water at the edge of the beach. Bella; My Bella, had been spending more and more time down at the Rez with the pack. It wasn't that I was unhappy about it, mostly because of the reason why.

A few days after the battle with the newborns she had come bursting into my room at six o'clock in the morning. I was still recovering from having half my body smashed apart and as I hadn't been expecting a girl; one I happened to be in love with; to just slam her way in on me. After catching me literally with my pants down and no sheet, Bella now knocks before entering even the front room.

Once her blush had cooled down and I had covered up she proceeded to explain how she had dumped her leech after she realized that something had been pulling her to La Push since she had moved here.

You see that was the problem. I had been hoping that I had been that pull, but here we were over a year later and she refuses to allow us to move past the friends stage. It was frustrating. She had said that she did love me, and could see us with a future, growing old together and watching our children and their families. Only every time she tried to get close with me that way something always felt off.

She said she still had the pull to La Push, still that need to spend as much time here as she could. Just that she didn't believe we were meant to be together. This I didn't agree with. Ever since we were children I have felt a pull towards _her_. Even when I had been a small child I knew that I belonged with her.

I had truly believed that after I had phased that I would imprint on her. I had nearly died when I had looked in her eyes that day and felt nothing shift. I knew I was driving the pack crazy, but at least Sam acknowledged that there was something between us.

He had spoken with Dad and the other Elders, they had decided that what I felt towards her may have had nothing to do with romantic feelings. Bullshit! I was totally, completely, and insanely in love with that woman! How could it not suppose to be romantic?

They had ordered me to stop trying to pursue her in that way, I was to watch her and protect her, but nothing more.

Bella turned back towards me with a beaming smile on her face. Over the past year she had changed so much. She looked older, looking into her eyes now was like looking hundreds of years into the past. It was bothersome. She also would say things that neither she nor I could understand. Or know things that she shouldn't, like a small clearing on the other side of the reservation. It had become her favorite place lately. Which was creepy because of the unmarked grave that rested at one edge.

"The air is getting heavier. Don't you feel it Jake?" I only nodded as she sat beside me. She said similar things in the past couple of weeks.

"That pull I've felt is getting stronger. I want to talk to Billy and Sam, do you think you could ask them if I could see them tonight?" It took me a moment to realize she had asked me a question.

"Sam? Why would you need to talk to Sam?" I didn't mind her talking to my dad, he normally kept quiet about pack orders. Sam though, he would surely tell Bella that we weren't suppose to be together and I would loose what little chance I have with her left.

"Jake, this is not normal. I think I have spent enough time in this world of mythical creatures to understand when something magical; for lack of a better word; is happening. This pull makes no sense. I mean if it had just been my love for you it wouldn't feel so wrong when we…" She trailed off, her cheeks going bright red as she realized it was me she was talking to. I turned away so she couldn't see the pain in my eyes. She was too good at reading me.

"Yes, well why do you need Sam? I am sure Dad would be able to help you out." Why does nothing in this world go right for me? I was in love with a woman who couldn't even kiss me without cringing.

"Because it has something to do with the pack. I don't know how I know it, but I do. Jake, please?" Her voice was soft as she pleaded. She shouldn't have even bothered, she knew I would do anything for her.

"Of course, I'm sure they would be glad to talk to you." A heavy pang moved through my chest at the sweet smile she gave me. God help me, I was never going to die a happy man.

* * *

(Bella's POV)

I leaned back against the couch in Jacob's front room. I was feeling restless, all I really wanted to do was get up and run from this room. It didn't matter that I was the one that had called this meeting of sorts. I was terrified about what their reaction to what I had to say would be.

They were going to think I was insane. Hell I was truly beginning to believe that I had gone insane. I have had strange dreams since I first met Edward. Dreams that warned me or pushed me in the right direction. But these dreams I have been having since after the newborn battle are different.

At first I had thought nothing on them. The two people in them resembled myself and Jake, I had thought it was simply a result of spending more time with him down at La Push. It wasn't until I really started to pay attention to the dreams that I began to wonder.

That was me, sure enough, but that was nowhere near Jake. I had freaked out the morning when I realized that the man I had been dreaming about making love with looked more like a younger and very fit Billy. I thought I was going to throw up.

After awhile I remembered one of my mother's many interests. For a few months when I was thirteen she had gotten into dream interpreting, she had even made me keep a journal. At the time I had thought she was crazy, but I complied because it made her happy.

That journal was now sitting across my lap. After I had remembered it I had rummaged around in a few boxes she had sent up till I found it. What I read in it made chills run up and down my back.

At the time I had been so young. I had known what sex was, and somewhat the mechanics of it, but I still never would have written it down where my mother could read it. Instead I wrote the harmless stuff. Or what I believed to be harmless. I wasn't so sure now.

The man I had dreamt all those years ago was the same as the one haunting me now. It wasn't so much the fact that I was once again dreaming about him, it was what those dreams had revealed many years before I returned to Forks or heard the Legends.

I opened my journal, my eyes falling on one entry I now knew by heart.

_The house he had built was large. I knew it was bigger than my old home, when I had told him this he just smiled and kissed me._

_This man, he was so caring even though he looked like he could kill you with just one hand. He was taller than me by almost two feet, with russet skin. His hair longer than mine hung down his back like spilled oil._

_I stepped back knowing he had to return to his home, the one he shared with his wife and son. I wanted to hate them, but I knew it was me whom he wanted. He had promised he would return tomorrow, then we could be together for the next few days._

_I watched him as he carefully removed his clothes and before my eyes turned into the largest wolf I had ever seen. He was so beautiful. With one last longing look at me he turned to return to his family and his Pack._

My mom thought the dream had something to do with me wanting a dog. Needless to say she hadn't been that good with interpreting.

Had somewhere in my brain been the knowledge of the wolf pack all this time? If so, how did I know it in the first place?

"Bella?" I quickly shut my journal, not yet ready to reveal what was in it. Looking up from my lap I noticed Sam had entered with Billy just behind him. I was glad Jake actually listened to me when I told him I didn't want him here. I knew it hurt him, it seems I was always hurting him.

"Hello Sam, Billy, thank you for talking to me." My voice was quieter than I wanted it to be. The room was silent while Sam and Billy just looked at me. Right, better explain myself.

"Ahem, well I know you both know about my pull to La Push. No doubt Jake has mentioned everything else as well. The knowledge that I have that I shouldn't and all of that." It wasn't a question. I knew that Sam knew because of the pack mind. Even if they could hide certain thoughts from each other, it was hard to do and unless it was something really private they normally didn't bother. Billy would know because Jake was his son, not to mention he was an Elder.

"Yes we are aware of it. Though no one is sure what to make of it. Is this the reason you wanted to talk to us?" I took a deep breath in. God they were going to think I was insane, really they would.

"Yes, sort of. I mean, it is just that there is more than Jake knows. I've been having these dreams, about myself and this man. Quileute man I mean." Great, not only would they think me insane, but stupid too.

"Someone from here on the Rez? Would you be able to recognize him?" Ok, well how was I going to put this? This was much easier when I had only thought about doing this.

"No, well he was from here, but he would be dead now. If he was ever actually real anyway. I'm not sure when exactly they take place, just many years before now. It is just, well the knowledge that I should have, they….well I get it from those dreams." I steeled myself for their looks, the ones that suggestion the need for a straight jacket. They never came.

"How long have you been having these dreams? What exactly goes on in them?" Ok not the reaction I was expecting.

"Um, many things happen. I…ok look this is a little embarrassing, they are rather private. Some are simply the two of use just spending time together, having picnics, him teaching me different things. The rest are of other…_things._" I don't think I have ever seen Billy blush before. Even under his dark skin you could see the pink staining his cheeks.

"As for how long…I thought just after the battle with the newborns, that was until I remembered a few months when I was thirteen. Renne had me keep a dream journal." I handed them the book, opened to the page I had just been reading. I watched their expressions as they read the first dream I ever had about the pack.

Sam shot his head up, his eyes staring straight into mine. There was no accusation in them, only shock and confusion.

"How is this even possible? I thought you hadn't known anything about our tribe until you moved back."

"I didn't, at least I don't think I did. I didn't even realize that I have had all these dreams before until I found that journal. After that I began to remember things. Sam, I have always had them. I remember now even when I was five I was having dreams about this man.

"They were no where as explicit as they are now, just snippets of his image. I am not sure what is going on, all I know is that these dreams have to be why I am drawn here." By this time I had stood from the couch and had begun to pace around the room. To say I was freaked would be an understatement.

"I agree, though I don't understand it. Bella, do you know what this man's name is?" I was hoping if they hadn't thought I was crazy that they would have been able to help me. I let out a heavy breath.

"No, in my dreams I only ever refer to him as My Wolf. He would call me his little girl, or Diana. Is that name familiar?" Billy furrowed his brows as he flicked through my journal.

"No, but you said this woman was you right? This man, could you describe him?" I turned towards the window not really wanting to see my best friend's father when I said this.

"You, Billy. He looks like a very young you, if you had phased that is." I could hear a choking behind me and Sam's muffled chuckles.

"Well, Bella I can assure you that it wasn't me." Did I actually hear his voice crack?

"I know that Billy, I didn't mean that. At first I had thought it was Jake, but when I really started to look at him I realized he looked more like you." There was silence for a few more minutes. When I couldn't take it any longer I turned around to look at the two men. Sam had taken my journal and was continuing to read as Billy looked like he wanted to be anywhere else at the moment.

"We are going to have to do some research on this, Bella. I think we are going to need your journal though." I just nodded and sat back down on the couch.

"There was one other thing I wanted to talk to you about though." Both pairs of eyes rested on me as I fidgeted.

"Maybe Jake has said something about it, but I don't know. I've been feeling really weird lately. It is like I know something is going to happen. I'm not sure what, but I know something big is about to happen." No one talked for a moment until the phone rang. Once Billy had left Sam came to sit beside me and set his hand on my shoulder.

"I feel that too. Though from what Jake has told me it is nowhere as strong as what you feel. I wish I knew what was going on. The entire pack feels it, it is like the tingling of electricity in the air when it is lightening out. I makes our fur stand up on end." Sam looked towards Billy before he took my chin in his hand and forced me to look straight into his eyes.

"That's Jake, he is on his way home. Look, I know this wasn't easy, but thank you. We might not understand what all is happening, but this helps. If you have anymore dreams that you are able to tell us, please come find me.

"I better get going, I would like to read through this before patrols tonight. You just get some rest Bella. I will talk to you later." With that he gave me a soft kiss atop my head and left. It was still strange how close I had gotten with the pack. Even though I wasn't an imprint it was like I was born to be around them.

Billy wheeled back into the room with a handful of money.

"I called Charlie and told him you were staying the night. Jake will be home in a couple of minutes and I thought you two could order a few pizzas. I'm just going to go and lay down for awhile. Call when the food's here." Billy wouldn't even look at me as he set the money on the table and left. Great, how long would I have to deal with that?

I just shook my head and rested my head against the couch. They might not have thought I was insane, but this was all still exhausting. I closed my eyes. I would let Jake order dinner.

* * *

Author's Note: Ok, this story might take some time yet as I am focused mainly on Nightingale.


	3. One And The Same

Chapter Two: One And The Same;

* * *

(Sam's POV)

After exploding into a giant wolf, having the woman I believed to be the love of my life ripped from me because of a magical pull towards her cousin, and fighting the undead, one would think that nothing would surprise me anymore. Well they would be wrong.

I have been reading Bella's journal over and over for the past week. The pull she claims to have to La Push is strange enough, but now to find out that she knew of the pack long before any of us ever phased. I wasn't sure what to make of it.

The Elders were meeting later today to discuss what I had read. She had never mentioned vampires, or the names of any other wolves. Every time she wrote about this man she only called him her wolf. The places she wrote about actually existed. She even wrote in perfect detail the tattoo we all wore, all of this years before Jake had ever revealed to her what he was.

I closed the journal and rested my head in my hand. She had been right about that looming feeling. The entire pack could feel it. Something was going to happen, and soon. This would be much bigger than even the newborn battle.

"Maybe you should take a break. The words are not going to change in an hour's time." Emily rubbed my shoulders and neck as she stood behind me. Even though I knew I shouldn't have told her what was going on till everything had been figured out, I have found it hard to keep anything from one's imprint. This was something that Jared, Paul and Quil all agreed on.

"I know, this is just confusing. How could she know these things? Bella said that she has been having these dreams since she was five at least." I feel the journal as she slipped it out from under my hand. I didn't stop her as she read, only remained silent. Finally she set it back on the table and pulled a chair beside me.

"I take it that we can assume that this man was actually real?" I nodded my head too tired to really respond.

"Ok, well according to her descriptions this was awhile ago. Which I would be guessing is why this Diana is unknown." I looked up at her then, where was she going with this?

"Why?" She just shook her head.

"Think about it, she wrote that she knew that this man was already married and had a son. She was a pale face and if he was a wolf he would have been rather admired by the tribe. The fact that he was cheating on his wife would have been enough shame, but remember it has only been recently that our boys dating a girl who was not native has sort of been accepted.

"Imagine yourself a few generations ago. What would have happened if one of the pack cheated on his wife with a girl like Bella?" That made sense. There wouldn't be any record of this woman even if others had known about her.

"Ok, well that solves that. But what about how she even knew any of this?" Emily reached over and opened the journal to a page about halfway through the book.

"I think everyone is overlooking the obvious. Maybe we aren't looking at two girls, only one." With that she stood up and left.

I looked down at the page and re-read what Bella had written.

_

* * *

__I know that this girl is me. We have the same hair, brown with slight red streaks when in the sun. The same eyes and pale skin. The only thing I can not figure out is why he keeps calling me Diana. _

_I feel a pull towards this man, a need to know him. When I wake up in the morning I find myself sad that he is not there._

_Last night the dream had been different than the others. The house was the same, the trees that surrounded my home was the same. Only I wasn't. My belly was swollen and round and I realized that I was pregnant._

_My wolf had come in around noon and wrapped his arms around my waist and rubbed my belly. Some how I knew that he loved to do that. I knew that we would lay in bed and he would stroke my bare stomach and whisper in words that I could never understand. _

_He had kissed my shoulder softly and just held me to him. Something was worrying him, but that I didn't know. He turned me around and led me to our bedroom and just laid with me on the bed. When I asked him what was wrong he just shook his head and said that his people's enemies were coming. That he was worried for me, but he would make sure I was protected. I was his first priority._

_I had snuggled up to him, wondering how I was gifted with such a man._

* * *

Could it be possible? I had never really thought about it before, but if werewolves and vampires existed, why not this? I closed the journal once more and decided I would take Emily's advice and rest. At least for awhile. I was beginning to think that Bella should be there tonight.

* * *

(Bella's POV)

I pulled up outside of the Council Hall. Sam had called a couple of hours ago to inform me of a meeting between the Pack and the Elders. I wasn't exactly sure why he, well demanded really, that I be here. I only figured it must be about my journal.

I wasn't looking forward to this meeting at all. When Sam said Pack I knew he meant the entire pack, including Jake. So far Sam and Billy had been good about keeping quiet when it came to my dreams, but I was sure that would end in a few minutes. I could just imagine what would happen when Jake realized I had been dreaming of a man that was not him. One that looked creepily like a younger version of his father.

I took a steadying breath and headed in. The Elders were already there, as were the Pack. Of course, the first time I was invited to an Elder meeting and I am the late one. Way to make an impression.

"Come over here Bella and have a seat." Sam motioned me over to sit beside him. I glanced at Jake and noticed a look of hurt cross his face. I was sure the empty seat next to him was suppose to be for me. I turned my attention back towards Sam and took my seat. Though I was confused as to why he had me join him, or sit on his right side.

Billy cleared his throat, though it didn't escape my attention that he refused to look directly at me. The room grew quiet as Old Quil produced my dream journal. I could feel the blush rising in my cheeks. Though the dreams that particular journal held were mild, the dreams such I had last night were anything but.

My mind wandered off to the images of a large russet skinned body twisting and twining with mine. The taste of sweat and the sound of soft gasping moans as the man atop me forced them from my mouth. I squeezed my legs together as warmth flooded through me. A bruising thump to my arm brought me back to the room around me. A room full of werewolves with sensitive noses.

I didn't have time to be embarrassed as Sam forced my attention to the front of the room. Old Quil had stood, my journal in his hands as he took a couple of steps forward.

"Bella, all of us Elders have read this through. As well as Sam. Before we proceed I must ask you if everything you have written in here is true. It is not that we suspect you of trickery, we just want to make sure.

"Is what is written in this journal true and accurate accounts of the dreams you have had?" I nodded my head, not sure if my voice would be strong enough. I was afraid it would crack.

"Both Billy and Sam have informed us that you told them that you remember similar dreams from as far back as the age of five. Is this correct?" Again a nod. Sue stood then to bring attention to her.

"Bella, Honey, are you still having them?" My face blushed a brighter shade of red as I nodded. I glanced over at Jake. His eyebrows were scrunched together in confusion. I watched in horror as the journal was passed from wolf to wolf, each taking a moment to read a passage. When it got to Jake he read page after page, his eyes glued to the book. Eventually Sue had to pull it from his hands before he ignored the meeting all together.

He looked over to me and my heart sank. He looked hopeful. I just knew what he must be thinking. I just shook my head and turned back towards the front. What would happen next would surely break his heart completely.

"Not much is fully known about the wolves, we really only have our oral traditions to go by. This would be the first written account of a past member of our pack ever written by someone outside of the tribe.

"We do not fully understand why this is happening…" Sam cut Billy off and stood himself.

"I have a theory, one that at least explains why Bella has been having these dreams." Billy just nodded for him to continue.

"Maybe we are looking at this the wrong way. In every dream Bella describes the girl as herself. I think, though it may sound strange, that we are not dealing with dreams, but memories." The room was silent once more as everyone stared wide eyed at Sam.

"Is it really all that unbelievable that Bella might be this Diana? I mean, we explode into giant wolves and hunt animated corpses. How hard is it to believe that our Bella is the reincarnated soul of a dead woman?" Could that really be the answer? Most people would have laughed in Sam's face, but he was right. How hard was it to believe in this when they happened to be werewolves?

I heard Jake make a noise and stand to grab the journal back.

"Oh come on! You really don't believe any of that do you? Do you Bella?" He was looking at me now with pleading eyes. I knew he wanted me to tell him no, that I thought it was a load of rubbish. But the more I think on it the more I am inclined to believe it. These dreams, the girl has never changed. Even when I was five she looked like I do now. How could that be possible if they weren't real?

"Face it Jake, man, you and Bella just weren't meant to be." I smiled slightly at Embry. He was such a good friend, though I feared his endeavor to calm his friend might just backfire.

"No, no one said that. There is no proof. Ok, let's say she is this Diana girl. So maybe I am this wolf she keeps writing about. That would be possible. Wouldn't it?" Most all of the wolves hung their heads. Jake was fighting so hard to gain my heart. The sad thing was he already had it, just not the part he really wanted.

"No Jake, if anyone in this room is the reincarnated version of that man it would be Billy." Oh just shoot me now! Thanks a lot Sam, you couldn't have just said, no, it is not possible? Jake's head shot up to his father, who was bright red and avoiding looking at anyone.

"What? How the fuck could that be possible?"

"When Bella first told us about the dreams she described her wolf to us. She said he looked like a younger Billy." Kill me, kill me, kill me!

"My Father? What the fuck, Bella?" Jake was now in front of me, his hands clenching the journal tightly. I could see his arms shaking and the hint of tears in his eyes. I hated this.

"I never said it was Billy. I told them that. Just that the man in my dreams looks more like Billy than you, I mean if he was younger and had phased. But I never said it was him. And I swear it isn't. Sorry Billy, I like you and all….but, yeah just no!" I heard a few chuckles around the room.

"That's ok Bella, I wholeheartedly agree. Now can we not talk about that? We are here in order to try and figure out what is going on." Jake took one last look at me, and with a sneer towards his father he stomped out of the hall. Sam placed his hand on my shoulder and gave a soft squeeze.

"Don't worry, he will come around." I just shook my head.

"No, he won't. I think this might have been the last straw. I have broken his heart so many times already, I think I might have just shattered it for good.

* * *

(Jake's POV)

My father? My fucking Father? What the fact is going on? When I read the journal I had felt my hope strengthen. She had to have been dreaming of me. I mean who else? I think I could have handled it if it was one of the others, but my father? That was beyond wrong.

I walked aimlessly for awhile, it wasn't until I felt the sand beneath my feet I realized I had walked all the way to First Beach. I sat down on the old piece of driftwood and looked down at the journal I still had. Just because the guy didn't look as much like me didn't mean he wasn't. right.

I decided that maybe they were missing something. Surely they were. I opened the booked and settled down to read. I would pick this damn journal apart until I was able to prove to them that it was me. There just could be no other way. Bella and I were meant for each other. I didn't care what anyone else said. We were.

* * *

Author's Note: So sorry it took me awhile to update. Nightingale has pretty much stolen my muse. But I am working on all my other stories too, even if it does take awhile for a new chapter.

Also I know some people like to have a soundtrack to the stories. I actually do, but posting them is harder for stories like this one. But I wanted to share what I listen to at least with this one, because it is some of the most beautiful music I think on the planet.

If you have time look up R. Carlos Nakai, he is one of my favs.

Disclaimer: Don't own!


	4. Heart Over Reason

Chapter Three: Heart Over Reason

* * *

(Bella's POV)

No one spoke for several moments. I wished what Sam said were true, but we both knew Jake would have a hard time dealing with this.

When I left Edward and followed the pull to La Push I knew there would be problems. I had hoped when I gave that ring back that I would find out that the pull was to Jake. He loved me so fiercely, so passionately. Sadly every time I tried to find my way to him the pull would move me in another direction.

I think I have always known it was the man from my dreams, my wolf. Maybe I just was not ready to accept it. Whatever the case may be it still begged the question; who was he?

"Quil, Embry, go after Jacob and make sure he is ok." Sam wrapped an arm around my shoulders as they to took off. Hopefully Jake had enough sense about him to stay out of trouble.

* * *

(Old Quil's POV)

Nowhere in our legends could be found something such as this. Never before has one from the past returned, was reborn. I had had a few ideas as I read the journal. Though I have not as of yet spent much time around the girl, it was not hard to see the resemblance to the woman she wrote about.

Maybe the idea seemed ludicrous, but when you live in a world such as ours you tend to realize that anything is possible. It might have been harder for the young ones to understand had they not already phased.

With each generation our legends become nothing more than silly stories to our children. They live in a time where our beliefs are turned into movies and television shows for entertainment. Most of our young ones have never seen the wonders of this world. Some because they wish not to, other because they are just too blind.

Maybe it is my age that allows me to see the truth in Sam's words. Do I believe that Bella is Diana? There is no question. But Billy or even Jake her wolf? I highly doubt. I have my suspicions on who it may be, though I am sure there will be a few that do not like it.

I watch as Sam tries to comfort young Bella. Jake's anger is hurting her, but there isn't anything anyone can do about it. Jacob was never meant to have Bella as his mate. The fact that he never imprinted is proof enough.

He had pleaded with us to allow him to continue to pursue her, said that he had felt a pull towards her. Sam had confirmed his words, only adding that the pull was nowhere near romantic. Jake had fallen in love with her on his own.

I have no doubt that Jacob has a connection with her, but the more and more we delve into this the more I begin to realize what that connection may be. They are not called protectors for nothing.

"This is strange. Not that I don't believe it, just not what I think any of us expected. And Billy…" I held my hand up in order to cut Sue off.

"It is not Billy. I have an idea whom it may be, but I need a bit more time. I am not sure the reason why Diana would be reborn and not him. I am sure though that in time it will be revealed." And when it did we would have hell on our hands.

"Do you think it has something to do with that 'feeling' Sam and the pack keep going on about? Leah and Seth can hardly sleep anymore. Seth told me he just knows something is coming." I keep my eyes on the young girl curled up against Sam. I knew what Sue was talking about. Quil was so anxious anymore. Almost like he was expecting someone to jump up behind him.

"I don't believe that it is a coincidence that our Bella is not only this Diana reborn, but that she also feels the looming even stronger than the pack. Whatever is coming is connected to her." Looking back up at Sue I wondered just how long this had actually been in the making.

* * *

(Jake's POV)

I close the journal and clench the book tightly in my hands. How could it be? I knew I had a bond with her, I have felt it since we were children.

I ignore the sounds of footsteps around me. It didn't take Sam long to send someone to look after me. Most likely worried that I would do something stupid.

"Hey man." Quil set his hand on one shoulder as Embry did the same. At least he didn't send Paul. He would have just punched me upside the head and told me to get over it. Bastard.

"Hey." I still did not look at them, my eyes were focused on the journal.

"I know this has got to be hard on you. I mean, we all know how much you love her, but maybe you were just meant to be her friend. Her brother." Embry's voice is soft and I know he is just trying to help, but I can't help but get angry. I bolted off the driftwood and slammed the book down on the ground.

"Hard? It is damn near killing me! Fuck it all! Her God damned brother? I love that woman, and what makes it harder is…is that I know." All the wind felt like it was knocked out of me as each and every word of her dreams comes back to me. I collapse on the ground in front of my two best friends.

"I know. It's not me, it's not my Dad either. I don't know who it is, but I know it's not me. And that kills me. I wish I could say that everyone else is wrong, that when I read that journal that the things in there were familiar. But I can't." I pick at the edge of my shorts not really wanting to look at either or them right now.

"Ooook, well just to play devil's advocate here. What if you are wrong, what if you really are this wolf?" I pick up the journal and toss it to them before flinging myself to lie on my back.

"I'm not wrong Embry. She has had these dreams since she was a child, I have not had one. I mean if she has memories of a past life don't you think I sure as hell would to? Not to mention the fact that she may love me, even be _in_ love with me, but she says that it feels wrong when she is with me that way. If I was her wolf I am sure she would have no problem with me." And that should have been the first clue that we weren't meant to be together. But I have always been stubborn. I didn't want to see it, because I love her so much.

"So you are just going to let her go?" Quil had come to sit beside me and started to flick grains of sand at me.

"What else I am to do? I don't like this, God I hate it! But can you think of anyway to change this?" They were silent a moment and I was sure they were running through ideas.

"Sorry man, no." I just nodded. I already knew that. Damnit, first a God damned leech and now some dream wolf! I just was never going to win.

* * *

(Ephraim's POV)

The sound of a twig snapping under someone's foot caused my ear to twitch to my right. It was most likely another deer, they had become rather more active lately. I ignore as the grey skies open up and the first few raindrops wet my fur. It doesn't bother me as it once did. My fur is matted and caked with dirt and mud.

I stand and take a few steps before I feel 'it' again. A pull that I had not felt in so long, a pull that begins to bring me back to myself.

Running on instinct I turn and follow that pull. I had to get there, my heart ached the longer I was away. I had to get home.

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry it was so short, but this seemed like a good place to stop it. Hopefully the next chapter will be longer.

Also thank you to everyone, I really didn't expect to get so many reading this. But I'm happy people are enjoying. :D

Disclaimer: Nope don't own!


	5. In Our Eyes, In Thier Eyes

Chapter Four: In Our Eyes, In Their Eyes;

* * *

(Bella's POV)

The meeting had ended over an hour ago and Jake had still not returned. I sat hunched over in my chair, I didn't want to leave until I could speak to him.

The rest of the pack and Elders had left some time ago, only myself, Old Quil and Sam remained. I had tried to tell Sam to go ahead and leave as the pack were meeting up at his and Emily's for dinner, but he refused. Said that while I may not have been blood, I was still his little sister and he didn't want me to speak to Jake alone.

I could hear the two whisper back and forth, no doubt discussing me and my dreams. This whole thing was strange and frightening. I don't think I would have been scared had it been Jake, but this unknown man? To think that in a past life I had that kind of love, it was weird.

I quickly grew tired of listening to their hushed conversation. There were several things hung on the walls and I walked to examine each and everyone. Many of the pieces I had seen in some form or another in Sam's and Billy's houses. But it was what was displayed in a dark brown shadowbox at the far side of the room.

Pinned carefully to the black velvet backing was a necklace. I knew this necklace, I knew how it would rest just at the edge of the collarbone. How the weight of it would pull just slightly, and the pendant would tap gently against the chest as you moved.

My hand went to my neck automatically, as if I were surprised the beaded collar were no longer resting there.

I gazed wide-eyed at the piece, taking in the golden stones and bone spacers. My fingers itched to trace the lines of the coin like pendant that fell from the third strand. The pattern was one I had seen before, and not just tattooed on the arms of the wolves.

Images flooded my mind, dreams and memories of a small house in the middle of the woods. Of kneeling on the pile of furs that made our bed, of a man nude as the day he was born trailing his fingers over every curve of my body.

_

* * *

__I wait by the front door, knowing he would be there at any moment. It has been days since I have seen him and I long for everything that is my wolf. It hurts to know that he has to be with another woman, a wife that is not me._

_A smile slides along my face as I see him walk from behind a cluster of trees. He is still in his wolf form, and this I am glad of. I love him for everything that he is, not just his human side._

_I jump off the small porch as carefully as I can and run towards him. He kneels down to allow me to wrap my arms around his neck. I bury my face in his fur, he is warm and I feel safe here. Reluctantly I pull back as I feel the slight tremble through his body. I watch with a blush staining my cheeks as he phases and before me is my beautiful wolf._

"_Come, tonight is a special night for us." He takes my hand and I follow him inside the house and to our room. Many nights he has stayed here with me, just holding me as I sleep. But as he pulls me to kneel down with him on the soft pelts I realize what he had meant. He had alluded to this night many times, but said he wanted to wait for when I was ready. Though nervous I knew it was the right time._

"_I wish, my Mate, that I could live openly with you among my people. That I could claim you as mine in their eyes. But the times for us are not in our favor. They would not see in you what I see and our bond would be wrong to them." He set a small leather bag in his lap, I vaguely remember seeing it tied around his leg when he came._

"_I want you to understand that to me, to us they do not matter. In their eyes I may be husband to another, but to the Ancestors I am your husband and you are my real wife._

"_I can not marry you in front of my pack or people, but to me our bond has already been created. Tonight we will seal it." His hand reached into the bag and pulled out a three strand beaded necklace. I gathered my hair and set it upon my head as he clasped the collar to my neck. I let my fingers slide down and trace over the pendant there. It held the same design as what on his arm._

"_This will have to do to as a symbol of our bond." I looked into his eyes and watched as a single tear dripped down his face._

"_I don't have anything for you." My voice was shaky and I knew the tears would soon come to my own eyes._

"_Yes you do. Give me a child, a strong son to one day become Alpha." I could only nod as his fingers grasped the laces of my dress._

* * *

I came back to the room around me as a warm hand was placed on my shoulder.

"It is beautiful is it not?" Old Quil stood beside me, his eyes directed towards the necklace. Before I could censor myself I spoke.

"It is mine." His eyes shot to mine, but strangely enough he did not looked shocked. He just smiled and looked back at the piece of jewelry.

"I had a feeling it was. If you would be so kind as to allow us to hold onto it for awhile longer? We shall return it when the time is right." He knew? Did that mean he also knew who my wolf was? I was beginning to get tired. I wasn't sure when Jake would return and I needed to lie down for awhile.

"Of course. Um, I think I am just going to head on home. Could you or Sam tell Jake I will be by tomorrow to talk to him?" He smiled and nodded. If he did know I wasn't sure I could handle that information right now.

* * *

(Old Quil's POV)

"Where is Bella going?" Sam watched as Bella practically ran from the hall. I smiled and took the shadowbox down off the wall.

"Home I would be guessing. Sam, I know who her wolf is." He looked both shocked and confused. Not that I blame him. This whole business was shocking.

"She said that this is her necklace." I handed him the box and watched as different emotions ran across his face.

"You have got to be kidding me! This was found in Ephraim's things after he disappeared. Does that mean…" His eyes were wide as he looked down at the old necklace.

"After reading her journal and talking with her I had an idea that it might be Ephraim. He did look a lot like Billy when he was younger. Almost the spitting image." Sam set the box down on a chair and ran his hands through his hair. I was still young when everything happened, but I still remember what he looked like.

"But he is dead. Could one of our boys possibly be him?" I sighed, that would be the logical conclusion.

"I doubt he is one of our boys. By the sounds of her dreams she was his Imprint. I would think if he was reborn he would have imprinted again on her. They are soul mates." He nodded and looked back down at the necklace.

"Ok, that still does not negate the fact that he is dead." I pulled out a chair and sat down, these old bones couldn't take standing too long.

"No one actually knows what happened to him. He just disappeared one day. None of the wolves could hear him in the pack mind so they figured he must have died. There was a funeral and a story was created to cover the fact that there was no body. It was better for everyone to believe that instead of what really happened. Less questions." I was beginning to wonder what had actually happened. I had a feeling he hadn't died then, maybe not even yet.

* * *

Author's Notes: Ok, I know it is a bit short, sorry about that. But this is the ff. net edited version. For those 18 and older the full version is at Black N Pack.

Now the necklace does exist, I actually created it awhile back and thought it would work for this. I will have the pic up of it on my author's page as soon as I have the time to upload it to my photobucket.

Also want to say, sorry I know I am being rather lax about answering reviews. I have been really tired lately as well as not feeling good. (you can burn leaves here in the fall and spring and it always makes me sick.) so I have really only been writing and posting. But do know I read every review and they always make my day. I want to tank everyone for the reviews for last chapter, I don't think I have ever gotten that many reviews for one chapter before.


	6. Brother

Chapter Five: Brother

* * *

(Sam's POV)

There were some jobs as Alpha that I did not enjoy doing. Basically being a mentor and father figure to a group of young wolves was one of them, mostly when the job entailed soothing a broken heart.

Jake sat on my couch with his head bowed between his legs. He has been in that position since he showed up at five o'clock in the morning. Neither of us has spoken, though we both know what this is all about. I wasn't sure what I could tell him. He has been in love with Bella for a very long time, he had been hoping when she broke it off with the leech that she was choosing him.

Jake lifted his head and just stared at the wall. The kid was going to loose it when he found out that the soul mate of the woman he loved was actually his great grandfather. I was glad that Old Quil decided that information was to be kept quiet at the moment. I sure as hell was not looking forward to telling him. Though I was sure as Alpha it would fall to me to once the time came.

"Why couldn't it have been me? I have loved her, risked my life for her. I have been everything for her, why couldn't it have been me?" Shoot, I was kind of hoping he would have remained silent until Emily woke up. She was so much better at consoling the boys.

"Who knows. Jake, I know this hurts, but maybe you should…" He stood up and lifted a hand to stop me.

"Give her up? Yeah I know and I am going to. I can't do this anymore. I love her, but I can't take getting rejected again. I should have just listened to the Council in the first place. I was just so sure that the connection I felt towards her was…well meant that we were meant for each other." He slammed himself back down on the couch.

"You know Old Quil thinks that your connection has something to do with being her protector." he looked at me like I was crazy. I wasn't sure how he would take this next bit, but he had to hear it.

"Diana was brought back as Bella, surely her wolf will return too. He thinks that maybe you were meant to be her brother, her friend and protect her until he comes. You were the one that first told her our legends. Maybe you were meant to bring her into La Push.

"Who knows what the bond between you really is, the important thing is that while you may not be with her in the way that you want you are still her friend. And she needs you right now. She is scared that you are going to hate her for this and leave her. She is afraid of loosing you." He ran his hand through his hair and pulled slightly.

"She isn't going to loose me. I can't even think about her not being in my life without going crazy." I set my hand on his shoulder and waited till he was looking at me before I spoke.

"Then deal with this and be there for her. She is scared and confused, and she needs her best friend beside her." I just hoped when he found out who her wolf was he still would stand by her.

* * *

(Bella's POV)

Great, this was just great. Now I was having waking dreams as well. As if the ones that woke me up in the middle of the night all hot and bothered weren't enough, I now had to have them in the middle of the day. I was thankful that Charlie didn't have the heightened sense of smell like the wolves. I had another, I guess memory while I was cooking dinner last night, and I spent the rest of the evening painfully aroused.

The cold shower I took not ten minutes ago hadn't helped after another round of dreams. The chilling water had just brought another awakened memory of being with my wolf in a cold stream. I wrapped a towel around my head and another around my body before I swiftly made my way to my room.

I opened the door and had to slap my hand over my mouth so as not to scream. Thanks goodness Charlie had already left for work, for there sat Jacob on the side of my bed. He had his legs spread apart and both arms dangled between them as he held his hands tightly together. His head was bowed down, almost like he was trying to burrow into himself.

He didn't look up for several minutes after I entered, and I was too frightened of what he would say to actually move. I heard as he took several deep breaths. I was sure in order to prepare himself.

"You are not making this any easier Bella. I can God damned smell you, and while it is the sweetest smell in the world to me, it is also the worst." He still didn't lift his head. I watched as his hands ground themselves together even tighter. I was sure he was going to break a finger or two.

"Why?" I should learn to keep my mouth shut. Jake cringed and even with his head down I knew he had smashed his eyes shut.

"Because I know I wasn't the one to cause you to smell like that. It was not me that made you so wet I am sure your thighs are glistening." I gulped at hearing him talk like that. Sure he was normally flirty, but he had never said anything about sex around me.

"Jake!" I grimaced at the sound of my voice. I had squeaked.

"What? Damn it Bella…" His eyes went wide as soon as he lifted his head to look at me. His shock soon turned into a very dark expression. I had seen that before, but never on his face. It had been on a man years dead, a man that haunted my dreams.

Jake's eyes became almost black and heavy lidded, his whole body shaking almost appearing like he would phase. He stood and slowly walked over to me, his hand rising to run along the top edge of my towel.

"Does it surprise you that I am actually a man, Bella? I know that smell, it is sweet and I am sure it tastes it as well. Do you realize how much it kills me to know that something so perfect was meant for someone else?

"That you were never mine, I die a bit more each day. It was bad enough when you were with that leech, but now to find out you are dreaming about another wolf! The fact that everyone is saying that he looks like my father is even worse." I lift my hand to cup his cheek, but he grabs my wrist before I can make it half way.

"Don't! I am tired of being rejected, so please don't talk to me, touch me, or look at me in any other way than you would Quil or Embry. Because I can't take a fall after I get my hopes up." He released my hand and took a step back. I just stood there unable to speak. What would I say even if I could?

"I came here because I love you. And before you say anything, I am not trying to get you to choose me. It is just….

"I want you to know that you haven't lost me. I will always be your friend. Yes, this is going to hurt, but I plan to stick by you through this. Sam and Old Quil believe I was suppose to be your brother all this time, so that is what I will be." He sat back down on the side of my bed and ran one large hand through his hair.

"I am glad. I do love you Jake, and it would kill me if I was too lose you. I know you don't want to hear this, but one day you will…" He shot up from the bed and covered my mouth before I could finish.

"Never! I may back off, but know now I will never stop loving you. You could go off and marry whom ever the hell you like, my father for all I care, and I would still continue to love you. So never even think to say I will find someone else.

"Now, I should go. You need to get dressed and I need to…well I need to go. I will see you later." With that he turned and practically fled my room. It wasn't a moment later I heard the front door slam shut.

I pinched the bridge of my nose.

I hated to see him like this. I was glad at least that he wasn't going to run away on me, I didn't think I could handle that. I really did hope he found someone else one day, I couldn't see him in pain everyday for the rest of my life.

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry it took me awhile, real life got in the way. This would have been out a couple of days ago, but between starting back up my weekly workouts; which leave me sore as hell; and fighting one of my migraines, I haven't been able to finish this chapter.

Hopefully it won't take me as long to update again.

So this chapter took a whole different turn. When i started it, Jake was suppose to joke around and be sort of nervous around Bella when she walked in the room, and as I started writing that scene this just came out. I kind of like this better though, fits better i think.


	7. Our Last Dream

Chapter Six: Our Last Dream

* * *

(Bella's POV)

_I was standing in front of the house again. My wolf was behind me, his arms twisted around front and his hands resting on my swollen belly._

"_I can not wait until our son is born. To see you hold him in your arms and sooth him to sleep. I shall try to be here more then. I want to watch him grow, to see him take his first steps right there by that tree. To learn how to hunt just beyond the house." I laugh lightly and run my hands along his arm and lean back into him. He is hot and the days are getting colder. I feel safe in his arms. I know as long as he is by my side I shall be safe._

"_How do you know it is a boy, My Dear Wolf? Certainly it may be a girl. You could have a daughter, and watch her learn to cook and sew." I could feel him shake his head before letting me go and kneeling before me. He held onto my hips and placed his forehead onto my stomach._

"_I know because I can feel him. He will one day be a strong wolf and a great leader. You can give me a daughter next child, this one is my son." He placed soft kisses all along my stomach making me giggle._

_The howl of a wolf in the distance brings a halt to his ministrations. He groans as he stands up and holds me tightly for a moment. I knew he would have to go, he had said that his people's enemies were getting closer and closer everyday. Whichever wolf had called him most likely had information._

_He stepped back and gave me a soft smile and ran his hand along my belly._

"_Go back inside, it is not safe at the moment to be wandering around in the woods without me. I shall be back tonight." He rested his forehead this time against mine and waited as long as he could before the other wolf started howling again in earnest._

"_I love you." I looked into his eyes to see the passion that always resided there._

"_And I love you, my Wolf. Now go, so you may return." He nodded and ran off as he pulled from his clothes._

_

* * *

_The sound of a knock on the front door jolted me from my sleep. I remained in bed for a moment, my eyes staring at the ceiling, but not really seeing.

That dream was unfinished. I knew all of them were just pieces of a whole, but this one I somehow knew was not complete. The scene seemed sweet and happy enough. Diana/myself was pregnant and contemplating the birth of their/our child with her/my wolf. Oh God this was confusing.

The problem with the dream was the whole thing had a forbidding feel, like the calm before the storm. I didn't like it, even though I knew that I needed to finish the dream. Somehow I knew it was important.

I closed my eyes hoping that if I fell back to sleep that the dream would continue on. Sadly my efforts were in vain as my door was flung open. I scrabbled off my bed ready to yell at whomever thought it was a good idea to just come barging into my room only to stop as I noticed two things.

One the clock on the other side of the room read noon, and the man standing just inside my room was Sam. He was running one hand through his hair and I could just make out a blush under his dark skin.

"Sorry Bella, I figured you would have been awake by now." I reached down and grabbed one of Jake's old t-shirts that he had left and threw it on to cover up the old thread bare one I was wearing.

"It's ok, I should have been awake. I didn't plan on sleeping so late it was just I…" I trailed off as images flashed through my head, each one bringing with it the same feeling of foreboding.

"You had another dream haven't you?" I nodded as I tried to smooth out my hair, not an easy task.

"Yeah, actually I would be guessing that your knocking was what woke me up in the middle of it." He blushed even harder and looked apologetic as he came into my room and shut the door. I was guessing he wasn't hear on a social visit.

"Sorry about that, but Jared and Embry found something and well….we think you should see it."

* * *

I was expecting maybe an old journal or some written reference to Diana, I had not been expecting what was now in front of me.

The whole pack stood behind me as I gaped in wonder at the house in front of me. That was Diana's house, _my _house!

"We thought that the house in your dreams most likely had been destroyed as no one had seen it before." Sam rested his hand on my shoulder and squeezed slightly.

"But this is it! How could you have never come by this before?" I refused to take my eyes off of the house. This was so surreal, I felt like _he _was going to come out from the trees at any minute and sweep me up into his arms.

"That is the strange thing. We should have, we have been all over every inch of La Push, we should have seen this before. The best that we can figure is that there is something keeping us from it." I finally removed my eyes from the house to look at Sam. I lifted a brow and his continued.

"The thing is even now not one of us can make it even five feet from the house. Every time we do we get this feeling." I looked at each of the wolves. All of them, even Jake, look uncomfortable.

"What kind of feeling?" Jared took a step closer but backed off again as he spoke.

"Like this place is sacred. It is sort of like a very strong feeling of guilt every time we try to get close." Strange. I took a few steps closer to the house, then a few more. The closer I got the weirder it all became. I didn't feel any sense of guilt, I felt like I was coming home.

I turned around and noticed all of the pack were wringing their hands as they waited for me to flee I guess.

"I don't feel it. This just all feels right. Come on, there is nothing to worry about." I waved them over and waited as they took a few steps, when I was sure they weren't going to run I turned back around and grabbed the doorknob.

Images flashed rapidly before me and I vaguely felt as my body feel to the ground.

* * *

"_I love you." I looked into his eyes to see the passion that always resided there._

"_And I love you, my Wolf. Now go, so you may return." He nodded and ran off as he pulled from his clothes._

_I entered the house and gathered what little clothes I had. I figured I would wash them while he was away, I knew work helped to keep my mind off of how long he would be long._

_I had just opened the front door and dumped out my basin of water when I noticed a figure standing just a few feet away from the house._

_It was a small girl, most likely fifteen years old. Her dress was tattered and her feet bare, but what struck me the most was the fact that she was as pale as death. I was sure she was ill, most likely from being out in the chill with so little on._

"_Hello? May I help you?" The girl looked up at me and gave a small smile. Her red eyes shimmered in the twilight and I felt a tingle down my spine._

"_I am lost and very cold." She took a step closer and I was shocked at how smoothly she moved. Like she was gliding on air._

"_Of course. Would you like to come in. I can't offer you much to eat, but it is warm inside." She smiled even brighter and walked up to me. _

"_Thank you." Her voice was so soft and reminded me of music. I opened the door wider and led her in. As my hand touched her back I shivered at the coldness of her flesh._

_Once I had shut the door and turned back around she was already facing me. I couldn't help but feel that there was something very wrong with this girl._

"_As I said I don't have much for you to eat. My husband is suppose to be back later with his hunting." She stepped up right next to me and placed one icy hand on my neck and the other on my belly. My heart was beating so fast I was sure anyone could hear it._

"_Oh you have just what I want." I felt a scream push from my chest as her teeth sunk into my neck. As my vision blurred I silently called out to my wolf, I knew he would hear it._

* * *

(Sam's POV)

We all watched as Bella collapsed to the ground as she tried to open the door. We all took off running after her, but it was Jake that had gotten to her first. Not wanting to risk the house being a danger we took her back to my house.

Emily was currently watching over Bella as she whined and mumbled on the couch.

"You know I don't understand how we were able to get to Bella. I mean before none of us could stomach going anywhere near that house." Quil was leaning against the wall looking down at Bella thoughtfully.

"I think it is because she invited us in." We all shot around to look at Seth. He was sitting in on of the chairs playing with a football that had gotten left here one weekend.

"What do you mean?" He placed the ball back on the floor and motioned towards the unconscious girl.

"Well it was her house. We all do agree that she is Diana, right? Well maybe we just needed to be invited by the owner." That actually made sense.

We all looked down at Bella as she moaned a bit louder and with a gasp woke up. She shot up on the couch and looked around franticly. She clasped a hand to her neck and then one to her stomach and held on like she was trying to protect herself. Eventually Jake kneeled before her and took her into his arms.

She started to mumble into his chest, but no one could understand her. Jake pushed her away slightly and wiped her face of the tears she had cried.

"We didn't quite catch that, say it again." Bella bit her lip and looked around at us one last time before she spoke.

"She/I, Diana, she was killed. A vampire drained her and her unborn son. In that house. He, her…my…OUR wolf had gone back to the reservation because he had said their enemy was getting closer. I am guessing they were chasing this vampire.

"Diana, she…we saw this young girl outside the house and thought she was sick and offered to help. When she was inside she killed her." Bella broke down crying again.

We all stood in silence. This was not what we were expecting.

* * *

(Ephraim's POV)

_We had been following the scent of this leech for weeks now, but they kept evading us. I was getting worried. We needed to catch and destroy this vampire soon. I needed to protect Diana and our son._

_I lowered my nose to the ground and had just took in a breath as I felt a pain in my neck. The sound of Diana's voice whispered through my head and I was glad I had the others phase back._

"_Love you….sorry…" My head shot up as I hear the sadness and pain in her voice and turned and darted back to our house. I smelled it long before I could see the house, the sickly sweet stench of a vampire._

_I ran harder and faster, but I already knew I was too late. When I reached the house the door was left open. I phased back and not caring about being nude I ran into the house to find Diana pale and still on the ground. I fell down beside her and gathered her in my arms._

_I placed my hand on her stomach and felt the blood that was there. I couldn't look down to see what that monster had done to my son. I just held Diana in my arms and cried. I should have been with her._

_

* * *

_I opened my eyes and tried to catch my breath. I remember that day as though it had just happened. That was the day I lost everything. I followed the scent of that vampire the next day and finally found it just outside of the reservation.

I had never taken so much delight in tearing apart a monster as I had that day. But even with it dead my Diana and son were gone. I felt my mind slipping away day after day, and I left La Push soon after.

For more years than I could count I have lived as a wild animal, never once phasing back human. Now I feel the pull of the imprint once more, even though my mate is dead. I follow hoping she is calling me home. I long for her and our child and hope when I reach home I will finally be allowed to die.

* * *

Author's Note: So far I think this is my favorite chapter. I have been waiting to write this scene for awhile now. Ok, now this story is actually not going to be all that long, maybe fifteen or possibly seventeen chapters. But I will try not to make it sound rushed.

Also quick note, No Ephraim never told Diana what his people's enemy was, we really didn't want her to be scared. So that is why it never occured to her not to let the girl in...not that it would have helped at all if she knew.

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own!


	8. A Living Memory

Chapter Seven: A Living Memory;

* * *

(Sam's POV)

I wasn't sure what I had been expecting, but I can tell you I sure as hell hadn't ever considered this. Things were making a strange sort of sense now at least. Diana had been carrying a future wolf, the future Alpha. Both imprint and child were killed, leaving their wolf behind. Maybe it was all those sappy chickflicks movies Emily forced me to watch with her, but the idea that Diana ended up returning years later to find her wolf was kind of romantic. In a tragic sort of way.

"Alright, we should probably call a meeting with the Elders. Embry, Jared, would you please inform them of what is going on and that we would like to meet with them?

"Paul, take Leah and start your patrols. While you are out I want you to search around Diana's house. If you find anything bring it to the council hall right away.

"As for everyone else, head on over to the hall. Except Jake. You need to try and get Bella calmed down and then we will both help her to the meeting." I waited until everyone but Jake, Bella, Emily and I remained in the house and kneeled down beside the still crying young woman.

"Do you think you are going to be ok?" When she lifted her eyes to mine I felt a pang through my chest. I wasn't sure I had ever seen her look as frightened as she did now.

"Yeah, I think so. It is just…the dreams normally feel real, but this one was beyond that. I could actually feel her teeth in my neck and the burn. And I…" She trailed off as more tears slid down her face. Her arms were still curled around her stomach and no matter how many times Jake tried to remove them she refused to budge.

"What? Bella we only want to help, but we have to know what all is going on first." She nodded before resting her head on Jake's shoulder.

"The child, Diana was pregnant…that monster killed the baby too. That dream was so real I could feel that child in me, feel it kicking and moving around. And I can't explain it, but I feel the loss of it. I can't help but hurt, how silly is it that I am grieving over the death of an unborn baby that died many years before I was born?" I ran a hand down her arm and laid it over top of hers still sitting on her belly.

"It is not silly at all. You and Diana are the same woman, that child was your child. It is understandable that you are hurting." We all sat there quietly for a few more minutes just thinking about everything that has happened. When Bella seemed to have calmed down some I reached out and cupped her face in one hand and wiped away the tears there.

"Do you think you are able to join us for a meeting?" She took a deep breath and sat up, untangling her arms from around her middle.

"Yeah, just let me get cleaned up a little. I must look gross." Jake and I laughed at that. Maybe not gross, but she did look a bit blotchy and red-eyed. After she had dragged herself up the stairs to the bathroom Jake turned to me. He looked just as bad as Bella did.

"I hate this Sam. It is not fair, for any of us. Why did she have to remember all of this?" It really did seem cruel, Diana got a bad lot in life. She may have found her love, but the cost was more than anyone should ever have to pay. She may have gotten a new chance at a happily ever after when she was born as Bella, it just seemed unnecessarily cruel that she had to remember her past pains.

"I know it seems that way, but she is remembering for a reason. What, I am not sure yet." At least not sure enough to tell Jake. This was going to kill him.

* * *

(Ephriam's POV)

I ran faster and faster, not caring of the ache in my paws. I needed to return home, it was finally time for me to be free. I knew Diana was calling me, waiting for me.

I passed by roads and houses, trees and rocks. I paid no attention to any of them. My paws were sore and I was sure rather raw as I finally passed through the line of trees into the clearing where my Diana's house sat. I circled the area a couple of times in wolf form. I could smell other wolves, a new pack I guessed. But the scent that left me falling to the ground as I neared the door was her scent.

It was as strong as it was all those years ago when I had first met her. Still as sweet, still as warm. What confused me was how fresh it smelled, like she had been here just hours before, alive and walking around.

I pressed my muzzle into the ground and phased for the first time in too many years to count. Unable to do much more, I remained there with my nose to the ground, kneeling and sobbing.

* * *

(Paul's POV)

"_So what the hell are we suppose to be looking for?" _Leah was whining once again. Why couldn't have Sam sent Jared with me, I liked Jared. He at least knew when to shut up.

"_The hell that I know. He just said look around the house and if we find anything bring it to the Council hall right away. I don't suppose he would find it funny if we returned with a rock, do you think?"_ Not even a laugh. This chick was seriously lacking in humor here.

That fact was I really didn't know what Sam thought we would find out here. Some clue as to who this mysterious wolf of Bella's is? Who the fuck knew?

"_Oh dear Fuck! What the hell?"_ I stopped right beside Leah just as she started a string of curse words and unfinished sentences. Not that I blamed her. Sam wanted us to find something, and we found something alright, but I am not sure _this_ is what he had in mind.

"_I don't think this is what anyone had in mind. Oh dear God!"_ Not three yards away from us was a man, not just a man, but one that was stark naked and covered in dirt. It wouldn't have been so bad or shocking, but he was kneeling on the ground faced away from us. Which of course meant that his bare ass was up in the air and well….

"_What the fuck is he doing? And why…holy shit…."_ I don't I've ever seen Leah speechless before. I laughed knowing that were phased back she would be red from her toes to the tips of her ears.

"_What's the matter Leah, you act like you have never seen a man naked before." _She growled and snapped at me. This of course caught the attention of our nude visitor and he stood up and turned around to just stare at us.

He looked so familiar it was kind of freaking me out. He stood almost seven foot tall, with black hair down to his knees. Though he was covered in dirt, mud and leaves you could still see the dark russet skin and built body. If I didn't know any better I would say that he was Quileute.

"I am not threat to you. You may phase if you wish." Both Leah and I stood there with our mouths hanging open. Why the fuck wasn't he running away? And how did he know…

"_Shut up Paul. I swear nothing surprises me anymore."_ Leah stepped away behind the line of trees in order to phase. I, having no care, phased where I stood and pulled my shorts on. The man just stood there staring at me until Leah walked back out. The look on his face would have made me laugh had I not been weary about him.

"A woman! I never would have thought…" Leah sneered at him before turning her head away. She _was _blushing.

"Yeah, well start thinking and stop talking. Well Sam said to bring what we found to him, so…" I shrugged my shoulders. We couldn't very well leave him standing out here.

"You are going to have to come with us." He just nodded and followed us not seeming to care about his nudity. I swear this day just went from weird to down right strange.

* * *

(Sam's POV)

I walked behind Jake as he slowly led Bella into the council hall. She seemed to be doing much better, though she was still a bit shaky.

The moment we entered the hall I knew something was wrong. I hadn't noticed it outside, but once in the confines of a room I could pick up the unfamiliar scent. It was a wolf no doubt, just not one I had ever met. The pack and the Elders stood huddled around a tall figure in the middle of the room and they were all practically speaking at the same time.

"Shut up!" The timbre of my Alpha voice echoed throughout the room long after everyone had quieted.

I noticed from the corner of my eye as Bella stood up straighter and pulled herself out of Jake's arms. I watched as she made her way slowly to the group and push through them. Everyone parted and I was finally able to see just who she was now looking at.

There in the middle of the room, standing at almost seven feet tall was a man that looked eerily like a young Billy Black.

Ephriam Black had finally returned home.

* * *

(Ephriam's POV)

I stood and just listened as those around me argued and stared at me. What had become of my people since I left? Not one even thought to ask me who I was.

All thoughts of my tribe faded from my mind as I caught a scent on the air. It was her, that smell it was just as fresh and just as alive as it had been in the clearing. I just stood there unable to move as those around me parted.

I had never wanted to cry more than the moment Diana stopped just in front of me. She looked the same as I remembered her, only different as well. She wore strange clothes and she allowed her hair to flow down.

I reached out and cupped her face in my hand just to make sure she was real.

"Diana…" Her breath hitched and before I could do anything, her eyes rolled up and she passed out in my arms.

* * *

Author's Note: So he is back...Ok, I had to at least put in a little humor with Leah finding him, I have written and posted so many angsty and drama filled chapters in all my stories lately I thought why not. And maybe because I am sick I would amuse myself by writing it this way.

Now I am not sure how long this story will be, as I have said with my other stories I normally have an outline of what the story is going to be about, but never how many chapters. The ending I had originally had for this I am thinking about scraping, if I do that this story won't be much longer. Three to five chapters left most likely. I have to go over this to see, if I go with the planned ending this story will end up around fifteen to twenty chapters. The problem is the more I think about it the more I realize that the ending is too much like the ending for another story I am working on.

Anyway, once this is finished I will be posting my Bella/Embry story.

Disclaimer: Don't own!


	9. She Was, She Is

Chapter Eight: She Was, She Is;

* * *

(Sam's POV)

Time seemed to move slowly as Bella reached Ephriam. The room had grown quiet as he had reached out to her and whispered Diana's name. If there had been any doubt in my mind about any of this it was gone the moment those two looked at each other.

I hadn't realized Bella had passed out until the room around me erupted once again. But out of all the noise, questions and cries I noticed the growling beside me the most.

Jake was poised to attack. His hands were balled into fists at his sides, his teeth clenched tightly. He growled louder until it was the loudest thing in the room. Everyone quieted again and turned to look at the boy. Thankfully Paul and Embry realized what was going on and quickly grabbed a hold of both his arms. Hopefully they would get him out of the hall before he phased. There were too many humans that could get hurt.

"Get your hands off of her!" His voice was forced through his teeth, spit was flying everywhere. I watched as Ephriam took in the boy and knew the moment he figured out what his problem was. The older wolf snarled and picked Bella up in his arms and cradled her to his chest. I knew that if anyone tried to take her away he would have lashed out at them. It was becoming important to calm things down.

"She is not your's to protect boy!" The tension in the air was thick and I was becoming worried that someone would phase.

"That is not Diana, now let her go!" I nodded towards Paul and waited as him and Embry dragged Jake outside. When I turned back to Ephriam he had calmed some, but still held a protective stance.

"Don't worry Ephriam, no one is going to take her away from you. But there are some things you need to know." He looked around him for a moment before staring back at me.

"You know who I am?" I nodded and took a slow step forward. Even though we are mostly human, our wolf side controlled us more when we were stressed. I was not about to cause him to lash out. He could hurt Bella.

"Your grandson looks very much like you do. We have also suspected that you were Bella's wolf." I paused for a moment and stopped where I stood and offered my hand.

"I am Sam Uley, and am the current Alpha. I know you have no reason to trust me, but I promise I mean no harm to you or your imprint. If you wish we could go to my house, you could get cleaned up and I have some spare clothes you could borrow.

"After that we can talk." He shifted Bella in his arms and held out his hand.

"I will agree only if that boy is not there." That was doable, as I would not allow Jake there anyway when he was that angry.

"Of course. Shall we go?"

* * *

(Ephriam's POV)

Diana was alive; this was a thought I could not stop from thinking. She was alive, well and in my arms once again. Had she been waiting for me all these years? How was she still so young? How was she still alive?

I didn't want to let her out of my sight, but I knew that it had been years since I had bathed as a human. Luckily Sam's mate, Emily, seemed trustworthy enough to watch after Diana as I cleaned. They led me upstairs and after a bath that left the water black I walked back downstairs in the most uncomfortable articles of clothing I have ever worn.

I kneeled beside the still unconscious Diana and ran my hand through her hair.

"I think we should talk before she wakes back up." Sam was standing in the doorway, leaning his shoulder against the frame. I nodded, but refused to leave my mate's side. I had been too many years without her.

"Jake was right when he said that she wasn't Diana. At least to a degree." I stood then and placed myself between Diana and the young Alpha.

"Do not think that you can fool me. You have imprinted on your mate, have you not?" He nodded and thankfully stayed where he was.

"Then you know it is impossible to mistake another woman for her. I know this is Diana, I can smell her, I can feel the pull of the imprint." He was quiet for a moment before pushing off of the doorframe and to the wall opposite. He grabbed a few things from a shelf on the wall and came over to hand them to me. I looked down to see several images of Diana with Sam and the pack.

"I know this is a bit strange, and we weren't even sure until a little while ago. That woman there is Isabella Swan, and yet she is Diana as well. We believe that she was…" I set down the images of my mate and looked down at her.

"Reborn. I had wondered how she could still be alive. I had seen her dead, held her lifeless body in my arms. I had buried her. It did not make sense." I kneeled once again beside her and stroked her cheek, a habit from years before when I used to watch Diana sleep.

It is hard to think that this woman that looked and smelled so much like my mate was not. I felt a hand rest upon my shoulder, though I did not turn around to look at Sam.

"She is still your mate. You yourself said that you feel the imprint pull." I took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. Yes, I feel the pull. This woman before me was my world. She was Diana, but she is Isabella.

I felt movement under my hand and I looked to her eyes to see that she had awoken. She smiled in a sort of surprised way.

"It wasn't another dream. You really are here, My Wolf." I was so stunned by her calling me that, that I did react before she had wrapped her arms around me and cried. I held her tightly to me unable to understand what was going on.

"Bella has been having dreams since she was a child. Dreams about a man that turned into a wolf, her wolf. A man that she was in love with. Just before you arrived she had remembered what had happened when Diana died." My mate, Bella, pulled back from my arms and wiped her eyes.

"I remember everything now. Seeing you must have triggered it. I remember crying that day when you found me, how you at first called me your little girl. I remember…I remember…Oh My God! Jake is going to freak! Ephriam! My wolf is Ephriam Black, his freaking great-grandfather!" Bella jumped from up and began to pace the room mumbling about this boy, Jake. I looked to Sam and he actually looked uncomfortable.

"Jacob Black, he is as she said your great-grandson, Billy's kid. He was also the one that was growling at you earlier." Even in my human body I could feel my hackles raise.

"You allowed my great-grandson to consort with my mate?" I knew I was shaking, but I was no fool. The look in that boy's eyes when he looked on Bella was not one of a friend or brother. I felt a small hand on my chest and I looked down to see Bella there. She smiled softly and I felt myself calm.

"No phasing in the house. Anyway, Jake is my friend…" I grabbed her wrist and pulled her more fully against my chest.

"He doesn't seem to think so." She sighed a little and pulled away enough to look up at me.

"No he doesn't, but he knows how I feel. I have always been drawn to La Push, I admit at first I thought that it was because of Jake. It didn't take me long to realize that wasn't the case, even though he does feel a pull towards me.

"Sam and Old Quil have a theory that he was meant to be my protector. That he was suppose to keep care and look after me until you came back. It just seems that he took a it little too far on his side." Even if that was true I didn't like the thought of another after my mate.

"He is going to have to learn that you are mine, and I do not share." She shivered in my arms. At first I had thought I had scared her until the sweet smell of arousal lifted to my nose. I leaned down and pressed my lips to hers only to be wrenched away seconds later.

"I told you to keep your hands off of her!"

* * *

Author's Notes: Sorry it took awhile, this chapter actually has been mostly done for days now, but I suffer from really bad migraines and ended up dealing with one for almost four days. I know this is short, and I am sorry, this chapter was actually a pain in my ass to write. I hope it sounds ok.

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own!


	10. What I've Lost

Chapter Nine: What I Lost;

* * *

(Jake's POV)

I paced back and forth in my front room. Dad just sat there and watched, not saying a word. Everyone told me that I should let her go, that we were not meant to be mates. But I refused to listen. Sam said that her wolf would come back. I admit that I had hoped and believed that he was gone for good.

Bella was my everything, my heart, and even though not my imprint, she was my soul. I knew I was working myself up in a frenzy. Still I paced and paced. The more I thought about all of this the more I grew angry. At Bella, at myself, at _him_!

She should have fought against the pull harder, I should have pushed her a bit more, he should have died! Did he actually believe that he was going to just come in here and take her? He has been gone, he has no more claim on her. His mate died all those years ago, Bella is mine.

I slammed my way out of the front door and headed to Sam's. I was going to make sure I got what was mine. Even as I told myself this over and over I knew I was wrong. Though any conscience and guilt I may have had over what I was about to do was shattered the moment I walked into the house and saw them kissing.

I grabbed his shoulder and pulled him away from her as hard as I could.

"I told you to keep your hands off of her!" I was shaking and tried my hardest to calm down enough so as not to phase. Bella was too close, she could be killed.

"And I told you boy, that she was not your's. Now, do us all a favor and leave before I have to kill you." He was really not helping at the moment. I looked over at Bella, pleading with my eyes for her to say something. She just crossed her arms over her chest and glared at me. Though I could see the tears in her eyes. The pain I saw there was enough to keep me from exploding right there.

"Your mate died, Bella is not Diana. Now, _you_ do us all a favor and leave and never come back. You are not welcome here!" I could see him shaking and knew if I didn't get Bella out of here she was going to get hurt. Before either of us could say anymore Bella stepped between us and placed a hand on both of our chests. It did not escape my notice that we both reached to hold her hands to us.

"Stop it both of you! Now, Jake, I know this is hard and is hurting you, but you know that I don't love you. I have tried, remember, but I can't make myself. And I don't want to. It may sound crazy, but I am Diana. Or was, we are the same woman.

"Now, for you Ephriam…" I didn't hear anymore of what she said after that. Ephriam? Ephriam Black, as in my fucking great-grandfather?

"What? No, nononononononono! Bella please tell me that he is not…that he couldn't be…that you are not…" I couldn't get a complete sentence out and shut up before I continued to stammer like an idiot.

She nodded her head and stepped away from me, and into his arms. My hand went limp and I allowed her's to go. I had expected one of the other wolves, never had I thought…. I looked over at them and realized that any fool would have been able to see it. He looked so much like my father when he was young.

I stepped back a few feet until the backs of my legs hit the couch. I slumped down and held my head in my hands. This was not suppose to happen.

Bella and I were suppose to fall in love, get married. I was going to build us a house closer to the cliffs and there we would raise our children. I would eventually stop phasing, and we both would grow old together. Lying in bed at night I would play with her graying hair and trace my fingers along the years worth of laugh lines. Physical evidence of how happy we had been. And when she finally took her last breath I would have followed behind her only days later.

Now she would experience all of that with him. She would carry his children, her belly blossoming with the swell of his sons and daughters. He would be the one to hold her at night when she woke from a nightmare, and to comfort her when something went wrong.

He would be the one to wake up to see her lying next to him. The one to stand beside her as their children took their first steps, went off to school for the first time, graduated and begun their life. He would be the one to walk their daughter down the aisle and give her away to the love of her life.

He would be the one to laugh about their younger years and joke about the pains of growing old. It would be them, and I would be there just watching. Alone.

I felt two small arms wrap around my shoulders. I was surprised that Ephriam had allowed her to even go near me. When I looked up at him he did not look happy, but he just nodded and stood there. I wrapped my arms around her and buried my face in her neck. I didn't stop the tears as they came.

I was not just crying over the loss of the woman I loved, but the future I had planned. The children I already loved, but would never be born. I was crying for the loss of a life that would never be lived. My life.

After some time I finally pulled away and allowed Bella to wipe my cheeks dry. I noticed she had been crying to. Was she also mourning what could have been? Or was she just upset because I was in pain?

"Um, I have to go. I-I'm sorry, I…I have to go." I shot up from the couch and headed outside. I ignored the pleas from Bella to come back. If I stayed there much longer the pain would overwhelm me. As it was I felt like I was going to pass out.

* * *

(Bella's POV)

I yelled out the door, but soon quieted when I realized that he was not coming back. I just watched as he fled. It hurt to see him in so much pain. Even though I didn't love him like he wanted and needed, I still loved him like a brother.

I felt Ephriam's arms wrap around my waist and pull me back against him. I felt safe in his arms, and even though it still upset me to see Jake distraught, being there helped calm me.

"It will take some time, but I am sure he will heal. If I didn't feel the imprint pull myself I would have believed he was your wolf. His love for you is strong." A few more tears slid from my eyes. I hoped he would find his happy ending. He was such a sweet and good boy, he deserved happiness. I turned in Ephriam's arms and laid my head on his chest.

"My Wolf." His lips rested on the top of my head.

"Um, not that I am trying to be rude or anything and interrupt, but we still have things we need to discuss." I looked over Ephriam's should and noticed that Sam was still in the room. I could feel the blush start to rise and stepped away.

"Why didn't you try to stop them Sam?" He grimaced and sat down where Jake had just been.

"That would not have been wise, Bella. Besides the fact that it was something that the both of them needed to deal with themselves, it would have been a bad idea to come between two Alphas. I would like to remain alive, if it is all the same to you." Two Alphas? I looked at Ephriam and back at Sam with a raised eyebrow.

"That is actually one of the things we need to talk about. See Bella, Ephriam was the Alpha of his pack. And of course you already know that Jake is the rightful Alpha of this pack. Or at least was until Ephriam here came back." I sat down only to be picked back up and placed in my wolf's lap when he sat down.

"You mean…" Ephriam shifted under me and pulled me more to the side so he could see Sam better.

"He means I am the rightful Alpha, though since my great-grandson has yet to take his place I guess that either you wouldn't give it up or he didn't want it." It hadn't dawned on me that Ephriam might actually take over as Alpha. Though it did make sense.

"He didn't want it. Never did actually. He wasn't happy about phasing, and only continues to do so because his father talked him into it. Otherwise I am sure he would have attempted to quit by now." None of the wolves had been quiet about their views on phasing. Some wanted to quit and others, like Quil, thought it was the best thing in the world.

"Do you wish to keep the position of Alpha, Sam?" Sam was quiet for a moment. I knew he was one of the ones that did not look kindly towards phasing. It had cost him his first love, utterly destroyed her, and ended up scarring his imprint.

"No, I don't actually. I have been talking with Emily and we both agree that I should stop phasing. We are wanting a family, and to grow old together. We have really just been waiting on Jake to take the role.

"I am offering here and now to step down and hand over the position as Alpha to you, Ephriam Black, if you want it." I looked at Ephriam and I could see the question in his eyes.

"It is up to you, I will love you just the same, wolf or no wolf." He nodded and kissed my forehead softly.

"I would gladly resume my role. I only ask that you remain as my Beta, just for awhile until the others get to know me." Sam smiled and stood up extending his arm out and shaking my wolf's hand.

"Of course. It would be an honor." I just hoped that Jake could handle having his great-grandfather and the man who stole the woman his loved as his Alpha.

* * *

Author's Note: Ok, I know some of you wanted to see a big confrantation between the two, but I figured it was time for Jake to start accepting what is happening. At least now he can start to heal. Now this won't be that much longer. As I said I realized that the original ending for this fic was too close to the ending I have planned for another fic, and the other one could have no other ending. While this one could. So instead this one will most likely be wrapped up in three to four more chapters.

Once this story is done I will be posting my Bella/Embry story, Voices On The Wind.

Disclaimer: Don't Own!


	11. A Great Leader

Chapter Ten: A Great Leader;

* * *

(Jake's POV)

It has been two days since Ephriam returned, I like a coward have remained locked in my room the whole time. Dad had taken the news of his Grandfather's return with a relieved sigh and a sad smile for me. It was the realization that that smile was only the first of many I would see from not only my dad, but also the pack. I didn't want or need their pity.

I had hoped to stall seeing anyone for longer than just two days, but life sucks and I think hates me. Dad had knocked on my door at seven this morning to inform me of a meeting this evening with the Council and Pack. I would not be allowed to skip.

So here I was surrounded by wolves and Elders all with pitying looks directed at me. I wish someone would just put me out of my misery.

My chest began to ache as I smelled Bella before she even entered the room. I refused to look already knowing she would be attached to Ephriam's side. I felt Sam squeeze my shoulder as he walked past me. I would have growled had Bella not passed by me on the other side.

The three stood before everyone and I was just waiting for the news of the couple's engagement. Though it never came.

"As most of you know I only gained the position of Alpha because I was not only the oldest in age, but also the first of us all to phase. I had expected to eventually step aside once Jacob wished to claim his birthright.

"With Ephriam's return that birthright has now been given to him. I have decided that I not only no longer want the position of Alpha, but I also want to grow old with my mate. Ephriam has accepted his right as our new Alpha. I will remain as his Beta for the time being, but within the next year I will stop phasing." The whole was silent. I hadn't ever thought that he would become Alpha. I stupidly assumed he would want a normal life with Bella. Guess I didn't know him all that well.

"We would ask that all the Elders and Imprints stay close to the building as the pack phases outside in order to accept Ephriam." Everyone nodded and started to shuffle outside. The air was filled with both sadness and a sacred duty.

I remained where I stood, I did not know if I could handle this. Maybe I should just stop phasing now. I could, I had the control. I could stop phasing and maybe move out of La Push, find some pretty girl that adores me and only me and settle down to have a normal life. Have children and grow old, try to forget that werewolves are real and that my heart belongs to a little brown haired girl living on a reservation in Washington.

I could be happy, or happy enough.

"Come on man, you can do this. Don't run away, it won't help." Embry stood beside me with a hand on my shoulder trying to get me to move. I wanted so bad to yell at him, tell him that he had no idea what he was talking about. But I knew he was right. That nameless pretty girl would never hold my heart and everyday she would be living in the shadow of my love for Bella. I was not cruel enough to do that to some girl.

I took a deep breath and allowed Embry to lead me outside. All the Elders and Imprints were leaning up against the wall while one by one the pack went into the trees coming back out phased. Making those few steps into the woods was hard, but when I finally got past the line of trees I quickly stripped and phased.

I tried to block out everyone's thoughts, but it was hard. Most everyone was sad that Sam would no longer be our Alpha, all but Leah who couldn't wait until he was gone altogether. She was hurting just the same as I was. I just hoped I never became as bitter as she has.

Ephriam was the last to phase and stand before us beside Sam. Slowly Sam moved to stand beside me. Ephriam lifted his head and let out a long and loud howl which we all followed after. Not one wolf refused to follow, not even me. Though I am sure it was expected that I would.

When it was all over everyone headed back inside. A hand on my shoulder stopped me.

"Jacob, if you would give me a moment. I believe we need to talk. Follow me." I followed silently. I knew he was angry over my love for his mate, I knew he would probably ream me over for it too. I just hoped he did not wish to fight. I have stepped back, and though I will always love her, I will not come between them any longer. Fighting me now would only hurt Bella.

We stopped some way away from the others, far enough none of the other wolves could hear.

"Do not look so tense. I have not brought you out here for anything more than a talk. Life, it seems, has not been very kind to you. I wish I could say that I am sorry for taking Bella away from you, but I can't. I have spent many years without my mate, all the time believing that she was dead and never to come back.

"I can say that I am sorry for hurting you. I may not know you, but you are still my great-grandson and I regret that you were hurt." I wanted to phase, his words bringing the anger and pain to the forefront. But I held myself back, he was Alpha and it would upset Bella if we fought.

"I appreciate the sentiment, but it still does nothing about the fact that none of this is fair."

"No, it doesn't. I won't say that it will get better with time or that you will meet someone else, because I can't know that. Maybe you will maybe you won't. All I will say is that we need to try and make things work, for Bella's sake. She loves you, to her you are her family. I will not have her hurting because we can not put aside what wrongs have been committed towards us." He did not move to comfort me with a hand on the shoulder or even a smile, he just stood there and I realized that he was just as uncomfortable as I was with this situation.

"Of course. I have already decided that I would just make things work, there really is no other way." He placed his hands behind his back and swallowed looking even more uncomfortable.

"There are a couple of more things. You are my great-grandson and I would like to be able to get to know you and Billy. We are family after all. I don't expect you to call me grandfather or anything like that, Ephraim will do, but I do hope you will allow me in your life." Could I do that? Could I put aside the fact that he took Bella from me and be a family?

"It will take time, but if that is what you want. What else did you want to talk about?" He stood taller with his chin raised and I knew I was no longer talking to my great-grandfather, but my Alpha.

"Sam will only be remaining my Beta for the next year, when he leaves I want you to take the position. It is your rightful place." I nodded already figuring that this would happen.

"I also will not be remaining Alpha for long, I, like Sam, want a normal life with my mate. I figure three or four years and I will have the control to stop phasing. Being in my wolf body for so many years has made the call to phase much stronger than when I was younger.

"I want you to take over as Alpha when I leave. I know you don't want it, but sometimes we have to put aside what we want for what our people need. And what they need is a strong leader, I know you are him. Your emotions are so strong, you are so passionate, you will be able to do what needs to be done for our tribe." I felt like I was being backed up into a corner. I didn't want to be Alpha, I didn't want to be a leader. When I looked at Ephraim I had planned to tell him no, but what was left for me?

"Of course. Now if that is all…" He nodded and just stood there watching as I walked away. I did not rejoin the others, they were no doubt going to have a bonfire in order to not only welcome the new Alpha, but also his imprint. Instead I walked straight home.

I had planned to crash and forget about everything for a few hours. My plans crashed down around me as I stepped up to my house and found Leah on the steps of my porch.

"Come on Jake, let's go." I stepped back and shook my head. What the hell was she doing?

"I'm not going to go and pretend that everything is ok, so leave Leah." She stood and put her hands on her hips in a way that reminded me very much of her mother.

"Yeah well neither am I. Just because I am happy to be rid of Sam in a year doesn't mean I don't understand what you are going through. I…I, and don't make anything of this, but I thought you might like to go and get something to eat and well…I have some vodka stashed away at home. Can't really get drunk, but it does help calm the wolf." I looked Leah over up and down, where the hell did the bitch go?

"What is this, some sort of welcome to the 'Screwed over by imprinting' club?" She ran a hand through her hair and shifted from side to side.

"Yeah, I guess it is. Come on Jake, believe me it is better not to be alone. We can go back to hating each other tomorrow." I nodded and followed her to God knows where. But at least it was better than sulking all evening.

"You know I never hated you, Leah."

"Keep telling yourself that. I already know the whole pack would rather be rid of me, even Sam. I'm a huge reminder of his past he would rather forget. Now lets go eat."

* * *

Author's Note: And we are almost to the end! I know there was very little interaction between Bella and well anyone, but I thought we needed to see some between Jake and Ephraim...and I might have a sequel to this, though it will not really involve Bella or Ephraim all that much. It will mostly be Jake and Leah...though at the moment not sure if it will be a romance or not. So would anyone want to read it?

Disclaimer: Don't own it!


	12. No Regrets

Chapter Eleven: No Regrets;

* * *

(Bella's POV)

It was hard enough just being me, it is almost trying being two people. Ever since all of Diana's memories bombarded me I have been fighting insanity. I remember everything about her, her childhood, getting lost in the woods, meeting and falling in love with Ephraim. And juxtaposed on that I have my memories. It is weird to feel like I'm twice as old.

Eph wraps his arm around my shoulder and pulls me against his side. Even that move brings countless memories of when I was Diana.

I look around me hoping to see Jake. He hadn't come back after him and Eph talked right after the meeting. I had hoped he would join us for the bonfire.

"He isn't here. I know you want us to be able to be friends right away, but it isn't going to work that way. It will take time, that boy has had his heart broken. That is not something easily fixed." I know he is right, and I probably shouldn't have expected him to show up, but I was still hoping.

"I know, it's just that he is important to me and I am worried I will loose him in the end." Ephraim pulled me onto his lap and cupped my cheek forcing me to look at him.

"You may yet. I don't want you to get your hopes up too high. Jacob is strong, stronger than any wolf I've ever seen. Don't get me wrong, he will fight his hardest to keep you in some form. I am just saying, if Fate has other plans for him we all might loose him in the end." I felt a few tears fall from my eyes and buried my face in his neck to keep anyone from seeing them.

"Let's not talk about this anymore." I could feel him nod against the side of my head and we just sat there and listened to everyone around us.

* * *

(Sam's POV)

It was weird not to feel the weight of responsibility that being Alpha brought. I haven't felt this light since before I phased. Even so I still found myself looking around making sure all of the pack was here and the imprints safe.

Jake was nowhere to be seen, not that that was surprising. I don't think anyone expected he would show, the wound was still too fresh. Leah was also gone, again not a shocker either. She was never fond of Bella or any of the pack gatherings. My mind wandered to Leah, as it normally did when I was in my human body and free to think without others listening in.

I still loved her, as I imagine Ephraim still loved his wife when he met Diana. I know she thinks I wish she were gone, but that is not the case. I wish she never phased, yes, but only because she deserved a better life than this. Mostly after my imprinting did to her.

I hoped that Jake would be different. Heartache and rejection had made Leah bitter and resentful. She had used to be so loving and sweet, it was one reason why I had fallen in love with her in the first place. I prayed that all of this would not harden Jake, he was too good of a man.

"Do you suppose Ephraim will also take the position as Chief?" Jared plopped down beside me followed my Quil and Embry.

"No, besides the fact that no one else on the Rez knows who he is, he doesn't want it." Quil scrunched his eyebrows and looked over at our Alpha and his mate.

"Then why did he become the Alpha?" I had wondered the same thing at first until I was phased along side him.

"You all will find out soon enough, but he had remained as a wolf for so long it is hard for him to fight the urge to phase. He does plan on stopping so him and Bella can have a life together, but it is going to take him time." Jared looked away from the couple across from the fire and to me. I figured it would take sometime before they stopped looking to me for advice, I mean that is why I am Beta for awhile. They all knew of Ephraim Black, learned about him and respected him. But they actually didn't know him and it would take awhile for them to be comfortable around him. Bella would help a little, since she is now the new pack mother.

"Wait, so what happens after he leaves?" I let my eyes wander back to Ephraim's and he nodded at me.

"Jake has accepted the Alpha position. After I leave he will take over as Beta until Ephraim is able to stop phasing and then he will take over as Alpha."

"I always thought Jake would rather die than become Alpha. He has always been dead set against it." That was true, the boy hated the thought of having that power and responsibility.

"Here is a lesson for you three, listen because something like what Jake was asked could be asked of you one day.

"I know that each and everyone of us feel like we have given everything to our tribe. Sometimes we just want to do what we want and not what is expected of us. Still, we are the Protectors, we have a duty to our people. There may come a time, soon or in the future, when you are going to be asked to give even more. To even be asked to do something you really don't want to. When that happens you are going to have to put aside what you want and serve.

"This is what Jake has done. He will do what is needed of him." The three were silent. I knew, like all the wolves, they had a slight resentment towards the Rez. Since the moment they first phased their lives stopped being their's and became the tribe's.

"Enough of this talk, go and have fun. We are celebrating our new Alpha, go." As I watched them leave I couldn't help realizing that I was going to miss this. I was going to miss being Alpha, being a wolf. Though it has caused a lot of problems in my life, it had also brought me some of the best things as well.

I knew as I looked around me at the smiling and laughing faces that I did not regret anything.

* * *

(Ephraim's POV)

I knew it was going to take time for the pack to become comfortable with me, Sam had been their Alpha for so long. I listened in on the conversation that Sam had with three of the wolves. I could see why he had been the first to phase, besides age, he was strong and knew how to control his pack.

I looked down at my beautiful mate. I couldn't believe after all these years I had gotten her back. I understood now why I could never bring myself to end my life.

"Come with me Bella, there is something I would like to discuss with you." I stood up taking Bella with me. She nodded and silently followed me. Once we were in the trees I picked her up and ran all the way to Sam's where I had been staying since my return.

I entered the house without putting her down and headed straight for my room. When I had shut the door behind me I sat her on the bed and went to retrieve something from the dresser across the room.

"What is this all about, Eph?" I just turned my head and smiled at her. As soon as I found what I was looking for I walked back over and kneeled before her, my body between her knees.

"There is something that belongs to you I wish for you to wear once again. I gave it to you many years ago when I had called you Diana. At that time it was to show that you were my wife to my ancestors. Now I can make you my wife in all eyes, though before you panic I am not asking you to marry me right now. But soon enough I will.

"Right now I just would be honored if you wore this for me." I held up the same necklace I had given her as Diana. Her eyes were wet with tears and she smiled sweetly at me before lifting her hands for me to place it on her neck.

* * *

(Bella's POV)

Ephraim hooked the necklace in place and left a light kiss at the base of my neck. I shivered at his touch. I could remember in perfect detail the last time he had given this to me. It had been the night when I had given myself to him for the first time. The night I marked him as well.

When he pulled back I reached out a hand and traced the faint scar that rested on his shoulder. He stayed still and allowed me to touch him how I wanted. I knew he didn't expect anything from me, for that I was thankful for.

I loved him, the love I felt for him from my last life had carried over into this one. But I was not yet ready to give him that yet. Or again actually. Strange that I will be able to say that I had my virginity taken away from me twice, by the same man.

When I looked from the scar and into his eyes I could see all the love he had felt for me in any life there. I slid down off of the bed and wrapped my arms around him, holding him to me tight. He pulled me to him and held me just the same.

"I'm never letting you go again. I can't live again without you. It almost killed me then, it would kill me now." I looked up at him and gave a soft smile.

"I'm not going anywhere. Things are different now, My Dear Wolf. We won't ever have to hide, not from your people and not from mine." He placed a kiss on my lips before resting his head in the crook of my shoulder.

"Finally."

* * *

Author's Note: Only the Epilogue left.

Now as you can see I've sort of set things up for a sequel with Jake and Leah. I am not yet sure if I will do one yet, but I do have an idea for one. If I ever fully get it figured out I might write it. So any Blackwater fans out there keep a look out.

Disclaimer: Don't Own!


	13. Epilogue: Four Years Later

Epilogue: Four Years Later;

* * *

(Bella's POV)

I had never realized how much things could change in just a few short years. Only days after the bonfire welcoming Eph to the pack I had brought him home to meet Charlie. The story we had told everyone was that Ephraim was a distant cousin of Billy's, after his parents had died he had decided to find the only bit of family he had left.

Eph and I were to have met when he had come to meet Billy and we hit it off and he decided to stay in La Push. Charlie bought it easy enough, it helped that Eph was the one to tell it and not me. It also helped that Eph looked to be only in his early twenties.

Charlie had of course done the normal father talk, the 'hurt her and I will hunt you down like a dog and smear you across the road' talk. Complete of course with the 'I can't get away with it, I'm a cop.' look. Eph took it in stride and promised that he could not ever hurt me even if he tried.

Over the next few months Charlie soon was calling him Son as Eph took every chance to help around the house and even went fishing with him and Billy on several occasions.

Six months after we started 'dating' Ephraim and I finally slept together, unfortunately this was the subject of many a joke with the pack. I didn't talk to Eph for a week after that.

It was only a month after that Eph asked me to marry him, something that shocked Charlie, but he was pleased none the less. We were married one year exactly to the date that Eph returned. Thankfully Sam had said he would wait to stop phasing completely till after we came back from our honeymoon.

Once Sam had left the pack for good Jake took his place. Jake and I had finally gotten back to being friends, though it was still somewhat uncomfortable between us. I had hoped that it would eventually go away.

Jake had ended up surprising the entire pack when he had started a friendship with Leah. At times I think that it might be more, but no one seems to know.

Two years into my marriage both Emily and I announced that we were pregnant, all within a week of each other, and Kim a month after that. Embry finally imprinted, a nice young girl named Amber, who is about to become his wife in only months.

Mine and Emily's kids were born just within two day of each other, my son Conri being first. At just a year old Conri and Emily's little girl Naira are inseparable. Eph swears that if our boy phases he will one day imprint on Naira.

Kim ended up having twins, two very active boys. Jackson and Logan were born three weeks after Conri, and though not yet a year old they are already giving their parents trouble.

Eph has decided that he could finally stop phasing for good. Though I told him he could take more time if he needed, he was adamant that he was ready for a normal life. If you could call what any of us have normal.

Yes, so much has changed in the four years since Ephraim's return. For the most part everyone is happy. If only it could stay that way.

FIN

* * *

Author's Note: I know, short. Sorry but thought it sounded better this way. Conri means 'Wolf King' by the way. Well can't believe I have another story done. Next is my Bella/Embry story, "Voices On The Wind" just so you know it is a bit different. It is a completely AU story, though there are wolves there will not be any Cullens. I will be posting it hopefully later this evening, if not then tomorrow.

Also the sequel to this that I might do, yes it will be Jake/Leah, but as of yet I am undecided on if it will be a romance or not. So, anyway. Hope you enjoyed this story as much as I enjoyed writing it and thank you each and everyone that fav'd and commented and that. I adore you all! Hugs to all!

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own!


End file.
